Murder out at Sea
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: Gibbs is sent on a cruise. While he is aboard the ship he meets a women who could be the love of his life, but while on their journey both get pulled into a case, when a murder takes place on board. Jibbs AU
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my new story, I'm not sure where I'm going with it so any suggestions would be great. I want to ****thank ****WaterlooRoadRadamLover.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Murder out at sea

"I what!" Leroy Jethro Gibbs's voice boomed from the Director's office to the agents bellow in the bullpen.

"I am order that you take time off Gibbs, you're over working yourself" NCIS Director Tom Morrow explained once more to his lead agent. It was true lately Gibbs had been working himself into the ground, he'd been working late through the night to the early hours of the mornings after he'd let his team go whenever he and his team got a case.

"No" Gibbs shook his head, if he didn't have NCIS he would have nothing to keep him distracted from the pain of his past, the haunting memories of what could have, should have been.

"There is no argument, if you come anywhere near NCIS or phone anyone at NCIS in the next three weeks I will personally put a bullet through your leg" Morrow stated without hesitation.

"And what am I supposed to do for three weeks?" Gibbs asked. There was only so much he could do to the boat in his basement before it began to lose its appeal.

"I already have that sorted" his boss grinned at him before pressing his intercom "Cynthia, bring me in the envelope that arrived this morning"

"Of course Sir" came the women's response. Gibbs looked at him sceptically wondering what on earth he had planned for him to do.

Moments later Cynthia walked in with a small envelope in hand and passed it to Morrow and left giving Gibbs a fleeting smile.

"What would you have me do?" Gibbs asked.

Tom smiled before opening the envelope and pulling out a piece of paper and turning it to face Gibbs "Go on a cruise"

"No way" Gibbs shook his head. Like he would want to spend three weeks on a boat with a load of people he didn't want to know or care about where there was nowhere to hide.

Morrow was expecting Gibbs to act this way so he did the only thing he could "You're going or I'll have your badge and gun and you will not be able to set in a federal agency or police force ever again"

His job meant everything to him, he didn't have anything or anyone else so Gibbs knew that he would just have to suck it up.

"The boat leaves this afternoon, go home, pack, a car will pick you up from your house and drop you off" Tom offered the ticket and leaflet to Gibbs.

The younger man snatched it out of his bosses hand before turning to leave "Oh and pack some smart clothes not just all old NCIS t-shirts" Tom added, all he got in reply was the slamming of the door.

"Everything ok boss?" Tony DiNozzo asked as Gibbs stormed into the MCRT area of the bullpen.

"I'm leaving for the three weeks, your in charge" The older man stated throwing the keys to the car to the Italian.

"Where you going boss?" Timothy McGee asked with concern. At all his time at NCIS Gibbs had never taken a day off and especially with such short notice and for such a long time.

"Away" Gibbs growled "I'll be back" he assured as he grabbed his badge and gun out of his desk draw and then he walked away towards the elevator.

Two hour later Gibbs had just finished packing his suit case, he'd put a couple of smart clothes in, per Morrow's request, He just hopped that the three weeks would fly by.

As much as he loved boats, having to hand around a group of strangers who were too nosey for their own good and he wouldn't be able to get away and he was sure he would be the only one alone so people would feel sorry for him and that would something he wouldn't want.

The sound of the car beeping outside told Gibbs it was time to get going. "Afternoon agent Gibbs" Stanley the directors chauffer greeted Gibbs.

"Uh huh" Gibbs grumbled.

"Would you like me to put your case in the trunk for you sir?" He asked with a friendly smile.

"Nope, I can manage" Gibbs snapped at the younger man before going to the back of the car and lifting his case and putting it in the trunk before walking back around and getting in the car.

"Are you ready to go Special Agent Gibbs?" Melvin asked looking at Gibbs through the rear view mirror.

"As ready as I'll ever be" the special agent grumbled before watching as the car pulled away and began to realise how much he was going to miss being home for three weeks.

Half an hour later they pulled into the dock "We are here Special agent Gibbs" Melvin informed his passenger.

"Thanks" Gibbs grumbled before getting out of the car and going to take his case out of the trunk, he then began to follow the mass of people on to the boat.

When he reached the top he was met by a slim, blond bubbly women, dressed in a sailor's uniform and a fake manufacture grin "Hello and welcome aboard the paradise cruise liner, can I take you name?" she asked.

Her bubbliness made Gibbs uneasy but he soon got past it "Leroy Jethro Gibbs" he grumbled.

The women nodded before looking down at her list "There you are, you are in cabin twenty, just through there, here is your key" she handed him the key.

Gibbs took it with a smile and turned to walk away, as he turned a women caught his eye, she was tall, skinny and had fiery red hair and by the looks of it was by herself, he watched as the women walked off presumably to her room.

Maybe it wouldn't be that bad, he thought.

"Oh and dinner starts at seven, it's a black tie, get to know each other ball" the bubbly women reminded him with a giggle. Then again maybe it would be hell.

TBC…

**I hope you like please review.**

**If anyone can think of a better title i would love it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your reviews, I would like to say now I have never been or plan to go on a cruise let alone a proper ship or boat so I'm sorry when I make mistakes, I get most of it from watching the titanic, lets hope this story won't end in the same way ;)**

Chapter 2

Once Gibbs had finished unpacking his duffle bag he fell back onto the bed with a sigh.

The cabin was well equipped, a small window so he could see out to the sea, a small bathroom with all the necessity's, a small liquor cabinet which he wouldn't touch knowing it would probably cost him.

And then there was the bed he was laying on, it was king size and very comfy too, a lot better than his bed at home, actually when was the last time he'd actually slept in a bed and not on his dusty old basement floor passed out drunk?

Maybe this would be ok, Gibbs thought as he tucked his hands behind his head and looked at the pattern on the ceiling, Tom was right he was tired and needed a break, he hopped spending time aboard this ship would keep him mind off of home and work.

He had to take a break and put himself back together before not only would be push away his team but also he would be losing the only family he had left, people say blood is thicker than water but to him blood didn't mean squat, he may not act like it times but he loved every member of his team like they were his child and he didn't want to lose them.

All of a sudden there was a knock at his door, Gibbs sat up "It's open" he grumbled.

Moments later the bubbly blond women from earlier, still wearing the same sailor outfit and cheesy grin "I didn't get to introduce myself earlier, I'm Summer, I'm here to make sure your stay aboard the paradise is as comfortable as possible" she explained.

The way he would be most comfortable if she would get the hell out! But no he was going to be nice, after all she was just doing her job. "Ok" Gibbs nodded.

"I see you've settled in, is there anything you want or need?" she asked looking around the room.

"Nope" Gibbs stated popping the 'P'.

"well…if you do need anything, don't be afraid to ask" the blond turned on her heels to walk out "Oh and you're going to need to change soon, we won't let you mingle with the other guests unless you're wearing black tie" she gave him a giggle before walking out of the room shutting the door behind her.

Gibbs groaned before letting himself fall back onto the bed once more, he didn't want to go and mingle with a load of people that would ask him where his wife was or feel sorry for him so invited him to sit with them. A Gibbs never took pity ever and that wasn't gunna stop with him.

But it was a free bar, as much bourbon he wanted and free food, he was hungry to be honest he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten let alone what it was.

So he got up, to his feet and went to the wardrobe and pulled out the suit he had bought with him per Morrows request and then put it down on the bed before going for a shower.

An hour later Gibbs finally walked into the ball room, he was surprised they managed to fit all this onto one ship.

It was just like he had imagined, the large room was full of couples, talking to one another drinking champagne, a cheesy band were playing so classical song he had never heard of before and yet no one was dancing.

"Champagne sir?" a waiter asked coming up to Gibbs, he grimaced, he hated the bubbly stuff. He shook his head before moving past the man and began to head over to the bar.

"Bourbon, no ice" Gibbs grumbled.

The bar man just nodded before turning and pouring him a tumbler of bourbon and sliding it across to him. Gibbs took it with a nod before picking up the glass and tacking a large gulp.

Moments later a women came up to the bar, Gibbs turned and looked at her slowly, he almost had to spit out his drink.

She was beautiful and he hadn't even seen her face properly yet, she stood tall but then maybe that was something to do with the sick inch black stilettos she was wearing, she was wearing a knee length balck cocktail dress with black lace sleeves done in a floral pattern and her hair was down and clipped back to one side letting her red curls tumble down her back.

"Yes I am here alone, no you may not get me and drink or my cabin number, I think you should go back to your wife" The women turned to face Gibbs, she must have felt his eyes on her. He liked her tone, it was confident but not cocky, it almost had a hint of amusement in it.

Gibbs let out a little chuckle before nodding, this was the women who had passed him on the way in, maybe his trip was going to get better.

"What can I get yah?" the bartender asked eyes the women.

The redhead sighed before answering "Bourbon neat, no ice" God this women just kept getting better. The women then turned to face Gibbs. "Shouldn't you be somewhere with your wife, she'll be wondering where you've gotten to?" she asked.

"No wife" Gibbs mumbled before taking another sip of his drink.

"So he speaks" the women joked with a small smile, "At least I'm not the only one here alone" she then took a sip of her drink only to notice he had the same drink "Cheers" she held her glass.

Gibbs nodded before nocking back another gulp just as a couple came up to them and they looked ready to chat.

They were both very thin with pointy noses, dark hair and eyes. "Hi we're the Thomas's, I'm Shaun and she's Deborah, we haven't seen you on the cruise before is it your first time?"

Gibbs turned to the redhead and noticed the mischievous glint in her eyes, all of a sudden she grabbed his hand and stood closer to him "I'm Monica and he's James" the redhead pretended to introduce Gibbs and herself. He was surprised at how quickly she had thought of names "This is our first time on the cruise isn't it darling?" she asked looking at Gibbs.

He wasn't sure what to say, should he play along? "Uh…yeah" Gibbs nodded with a weak smile, the redhead had to bite back a laugh.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" Deborah asked.

"We have plans" The redhead smiled to the brunet women as she played with the button on Gibbs's jacket.

"Oh well, James you must join us one night of playing cards the first drink will be on me" Shaun smiled to Gibbs.

"Sure" Gibbs nodded knowing no way in hell he would do that.

"And Monica you must join the other ladies and myself at the spa" Deborah added before turning and walking away with her husband.

Both Gibbs and the redhead let out a breath before turning back to their drinks "Well that was interesting wasn't it _James_" she teased.

"Quick thinking" Gibbs commented into his glass before taking a sip.

"So James, do you have a real name?" she asked quirking an eyebrow at this devilish handsome blue eyed man opposite her.

"Jethro" He stated, unique name for a unique man, she thought with a smile.

"How about you Monica?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Jenny" she stated with a smile, "Well Jethro it looks like you and I are in for an interesting couple of weeks" Jenny stated with a grin as she raised the edge of her glass to her lips leaving a ruby red mark behind.

"Looking forward to it" Gibbs stated with a smile.

TBC…

**So I hope you like this chapter, any fun suggestions for things they can get up to? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gibbs liked Jenny, she was pretty, smart, had a great sense of humour and seemed to make up for his silence. He liked her attitude, the confidence that seemed to ooze off of her and he found it very attractive.

Jenny was also very taken by Jethro, he had an unusual name she was sure she would remember for a long time, she also found him very attractive and fro what she'd heard from him so far really sweet and he didn't push himself on her and wasn't as forward as she found men usually were.

They both still stood at the bar occasionally sipping their bourbon and making small talk. He watched as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, how she smiled as Gibbs spoke.

"Excuse me" a voice came from beside them, Jenny and Gibbs both turned to find the blond women Summer who had greeted them onto the boat, "It's time for dinner, if you'd follow me to your table" the women turned still wearing the same manufacture cheesy grin.

The couple looked at each other for a moment before Jenny followed the blond and Gibbs followed the redhead letting his hand ghost the small of her back.

Summer stopped when they reached a small almost secluded table in the corner set for two with two candle sticks in the middle to add to the already romantic atmosphere. "Seeing as you two are the only ones here not with anyone, we thought we would put you together, we wouldn't want any of you be alone now" she gave the couple a smile "Dinner will be with you shortly" then she was gone.

Gibbs went over and pulled out a chair for Jenny "Handsome and a gentle man" she gave him a soft smile as she sat down. He then took the seat opposite her.

"Wine?" he asked pulling the bottle out of the glass bucket, Jenny gave him a small nod as she watched him pour the wine and pass it the glass to her.

"Cheers" Jenny lifted her glass.

"Cheers" Gibbs echoed before both took a sip of their wine.

"So" Jenny sighed "Why come on a couples cruise by yourself?" she asked eyeing Gibbs with her green emeralds.

Gibbs sighed "Had to get away from work" he stated "You?"

"Same reason" Jenny gave him a weak smile before downing some more of her wine.

"Ever been married?" she asked as the main course of steak au pauve was delivered.

"Married three times" Gibbs stated noting her eyes go wide "Divorced three times" then he noted her sweet smile "You?"

"Nope" she smiled

"So what was that earlier _Monica_?" Gibbs asked with a grin.

Jenny let out a small light laugh and shrugged her shoulders "For fun…plus it stops the couples feeling sorry for us"

Gibbs nodded in agreement just as music began to play from the band on the stage. Soon the dance floor was covered in couples, "Let's dance" Jenny grinned to Gibbs.

"No" Gibbs shook his head with a little chuckle, Jenny then tried to give him her best puppy dog eyes "No" he protested more.

Jenny then grabbed his wrist as she got up from the table and pulled him to his feet "Live a little" she giggled before dragging him to the dance floor.

She took one of his hands in her own and placed her other hand on his shoulder while his free had naturally went to her waist and he pulled her a little close as they began to slow dance to the music.

"You living yet?" Jenny asked with a grin to fill the silence.

"living on the edge" he joke, oh she liked his sense of humour.

Gibbs was surprised he was doing what this women wanted, that he was dancing, he never danced, it probably had something to do with the fact she was incredibly beautiful and knew how to manipulate people.

Once Jenny had stopped laughing Gibbs noticed her face drop as she looked over his shoulder "What is it?" Gibbs asked with concern.

"The Thomas's are coming this way and they look like they want to ask us to join them for something" Jenny spoke about the couple they had acted in front of earlier.

Jenny then spun them around just so Gibbs could see what she meant, both of them hated mingling with people, especially people like the Thomas's who were nosey and wanted to know everything about the new meat aboard.

"Come on" Gibbs gripped the redhead's hand and dragged her to the door before pushing her through it.

"That was close" Jenny stated out of breath as she peeped through a small gap in the door.

"Yeah" Gibbs smiled.

"What are you two doing out here?" Summer asked coming up from behind the couple and scaring the crap out of them.

Jenny's hand went straight to her heart "I need some air" Jenny explained quickly, not actually seeing as to what it had to do with the member of staff.

"The door's down that corridor and to the left" Summer smiled "Desert will be soon, so get come back" the skinny blond giggled before walking off.

Gibbs nodded to the women before following Jenny down the corridor and out the door at the left.

Jenny breath deep, letting her lungs be filled with the cold salty air of the sea, Gibbs watched as she walked over to the railing and gripped it tight as she looked out to sea, the redhead was surprised when her cold hands were covered with warm larger, callous ones and the silver fox came up behind her.

"It reminds me of when I was little" she mused "My father used to take me out on his boat" Jenny continued. At This Gibbs felt the overwhelming sadness as he got the gist that losing her father upset her a lot.

"I have a boat in my basement" Gibbs mumbled.

"Really" Jenny let a small laugh slip out "Why's it in your basement?" she asked.

"It's being built" he explained.

"It explains the strong hands" Jenny stated as she glance at their hands on the railing. "You know why I like the sea?" she asked.

"Mmm" Gibbs responded breathing in the scent of her hair as it blew in his face because of the winds.

"Its so quiet, gives you time to think, it's peaceful" she explained and then left them in a peaceful content silence. She liked being in his arms, he added a welcomed warmth and weight. She could defiantly get used to it.

Soon the chill began to get to her as well as the exhaustion of the day. "You ok?" Gibbs asked as Jenny shivered in his arms.

"Yes" She nodded "Just tiered" Jenny turned to smile to him. Gibbs nodded before following her back inside.

They walked in a comfortable silence back to what Gibbs presumed was Jenny's room, "James Monica" they turned to find the couple they had been avoiding for the last couple of hours.

"Shaun, Deborah" Jenny smiled to them as Gibbs put an arm around her waist to make them look more convincing.

"We were wondering if you wanted to have coffee with us?" Deborah asked with hope gleaming in her eyes.

"Not tonight" Gibbs began "Maybe tomorrow, it's been a long day" and at this Jenny turned and began to play with Gibbs's shirt buttons which made his pulse beat faster and he tried hard not to show it but the blush growing up his neck didn't help much.

"We completely understand" Shaun got Jenny's message and the Thomas's nodded before watching as Jenny dragged Gibbs into one of the cabin rooms.

"Nice save" Jenny sighed as she pushed Gibbs against the door of her cabin. Gibbs just shrugged his shoulders as Jenny yawned.

"Thank you for a very interesting evening" Gibbs smiled to Jenny.

She shrugged "Thank you for being charming" Jenny smiled as she opened the door to let him out, Jenny reached up to his ear and whispered "Good night Jethro" before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Night Jen" Gibbs said with a hoarse voice before walking down the corridor to his own room.

Jenny closed the door behind her and lent against it she couldn't help the grin that spread across her lips.

TBC…

**Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Gibbs woke up early and decided to go for a walk around clear his head and process everything that happened yesterday, process how he felt about Jenny, about being more or less partnered with on this cruse, them being the only two single people.

He threw on his red hoodie and worn out jeans before walking out into the corridor, it was dark and quiet apart from the occasional creek of the floor boards as the boat rocked on the sea.

Using the skills he had learnt in the marines he slipped out onto the deck without making a sound.

Gibbs took a deep breath, breathing in the salty air of the sea and enjoying the breezed going through his short silver hair. He walked over the railing and gripped the metal bars tight and looked out over the clear blue oceans as the sun began to rise making the sky a romantic hue of pinks and oranges over the horizon.

The sound of one of the doors opening made Gibbs turn, he then found that it had not been the door he had come from but one around the corner.

it was the sound of raised voices that got his attention next, the investigator in him got the better of him. Being quiet once again he moved over to the wall and made sure he couldn't be seen but he could hear them.

He recognised to the women's voice it was Summer the annoying women who was part of the cabin crew, the one who was too happy and cheery so much that it made her kind of creepy.

But the other voice, a man's voice he didn't recognise, he moved to listen more but still couldn't quite make out what they were talking about.

"What yah doing?"

Gibbs turned shocked, his back was flat against the wall of the boat when he came face to face with Jenny, she was grinning evilly and there was a sparkle of delight and humour in her beautiful green eyes.

He looked her up and down, she looked just as beautiful last night dressed up in that dress to how she looked now in her skinny jeans and jade green jumper and her hair in a loss pony tail.

"Uh nothing" he stuttered obviously up to no good or so Jenny thought "What are you doing?" he asked.

All of a sudden he noticed that she went slight ridged before she gave him a small smile "Nothing", it was as if she'd let her mask slip for a moment but she put it back up, she was keeping something from him but he couldn't tell what it was, it was a sorrow she was carrying on her shoulder and he wanted to know what it was.

"You ok?" Gibbs asked eyeing the redhead suspiciously, Jenny shifted under his gaze, under the intensity of it but yet she didn't break.

"Yeah" she nodded "Do you know where we can get coffee?"

"Try the dining area?" Gibbs suggested also feeling the need for a good old cup of coffee.

"Yeah" Jenny nodded before grabbing Gibbs's wrist and dragging him off towards the dining area.

Ten minutes later they were sitting at their corner table sipping coffee while Jenny spoke because of course Gibbs only spoke when he felt he needed too.

"So" Jenny mumbled into her mug of coffee before taking a sip "What do you do for work?" she asked.

"Work for the government" was Gibbs's answer.

Jenny eyed him suspiciously before nodding, she then noticed his hair style, short back and sides "You in the army?" she asked.

"Marine" Gibbs corrected her.

"Really" Jenny nodded "Once a marine always a marine" she commented to herself.

"Semperfi" Gibbs mumbled to himself before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Always faithful" Jenny gave him a small smile before going to take another sip of her coffee, "I'm going to go and change" Jenny got up from the table "See you on the deck?" she asked.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded before watching her walk away, Jenny felt his eyes on her and added an extra sway to her hips, which he noticed and made him grin.

An hour later Gibbs walked onto the deck wearing his old marine corp t-shirt and a pair of swimming trunks, he looked around for Jenny, he then noticed her by her red hair, laying on a sunbed with Shaun leaning over her.

He walked over remembering that Shaun and his wife thought that Jenny and Gibbs were husband and wife they didn't know they were wrong, "No thanks I already put sun crème on" He heard Jenny explain.

"Shaun" Gibbs gave the tall thin man a smile "I think I heard that Deborah was looking for you" Gibbs lied and of course he was specific.

Shaun gave both Jenny and Gibbs smiles before walking away "thank you" Jenny pulled her sunglasses down and sat up.

It was then Gibbs realised what she was wearing, or what she wasn't wearing, she wore a deep dark purple bikini with an almost see through matching purple sarong around her middle. Meanwhile Jenny was looking Gibbs up and down, the t-shirt he was wearing clearly defined his muscles and his swimming trunks showed off his tanned legs.

Gibbs nodded before sitting down on the sunbed beside her and pulled out a book at the same time Jenny did the same, both were surprised how they were so similar yet so different at the same time.

Many hours later, it was dinner time again and Gibbs sat at their table in the corner once more, wearing his black tie suit waiting for Jenny to come and join him, he wished the dinners didn't always have to be black tie, once more he cursed his boss.

Gibbs took a sip of his bourbon before looking up seeing Jenny walking towards him, he almost had to spit his drink back into the glass.

She was wearing a knee length dark red dress that rested on one sleeve and watching heels and lips stick. Her hair looked even more alight and was curled up into a messy bun.

"Jethro, close your mouth" Jenny teased him as she sat down opposite him, he looked handsome once again in his suit, very James Bond, she thought with a smile.

They went through the rest of the dinner making a small talk, then desert came, Gibbs looked up and noted a smudge of chocolate around Jenny's ruby red lips "You have a little bit…" Gibbs motioned to it.  
Jenny felt slightly embarrassed, she gave him a small smile before taking her napkin and trying to dab it off "Did I get it?" she asked.

Gibbs gave her a small smile before shaking his head "Still there" he leant forward and she nodded, she closed her eyes as his soft hand stroked off the sticky chocolate.

Both their pulses began to race, the tension could only be cut by a chainsaw and even then it would be difficult, slowly both leant forward, Jenny closed her eyes waiting for his lips to crash together with his own.

"Monica" Jenny's eyes burst open and she found Deborah standing beside her.

"Yeah" Jenny replied her voice a little hoarse.

"I wanted to say sorry for Shaun earlier, he was just trying to be helpful, we want the both of you too feel comfortable and welcome to the cruise" she explained.

"Well it's fine, all is forgiven" Jenny gave the short brunet a smile hoping she would go away.

"Ok, well you must join us ladies for coffee one evening" Deborah pressed.

Jenny took a deep breath "Of course" she nodded before Deborah walked away leaving Jenny and Gibbs alone once more.

"Those two like to come at the wrong time" Jenny gave Gibbs a weak smile.

Music began to play just like it had the night before "Would you like to dance Jen?" Gibbs asked offering his hand.

"I'm not sure" Jenny joked.

"Live a little" Gibbs pulled her up by her wrists to the dance floor.

Gibbs pulled her closed to him by her waist and took one of her hands in his and they began to sway to the music, they stood closer than they had yesterday "You look beautiful by the way" Gibbs commented her.

"Thank you" Jenny couldn't believe she was blushing but she just couldn't help it, he just had that effect on her. "You aren't so bad yourself"

He gave her a small smile; he liked her a lot, more than a lot.

Half an hour later both of them were both danced out "Can I get you a drink?" Gibbs asked.

"No" Jenny shook her head as they walked off of the dance floor "I need to get out of these heels they are killing me" She commented before walking off in the direction of her cabin.

Gibbs wasn't sure what to do until Jenny turned around and smiled to him, telling him to follow her if he wanted and he did.

He caught up with her and then walked with her to her cabin, only to find it was round the corner from his own, something he hadn't realised last night.

Jenny quickly unlocked the door and walked in kicking off her high heels, she heard Gibbs come in and shut the door behind him.

She turned on her heels and eyed him before walking over to him and playing with his shirt buttons meanwhile Gibbs leant down and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

Jenny got on her tip toes and then closed her eyes and she leant forward and captured his lips with hers, she grinned against his lips as she felt him kiss her back, his hands went straight to her hips while hers went to his hair pushing him closer to her.

TBC…

**Please review….**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jenny woke the next morning, she smiled as the sound of the seagulls outside drifted to her ears, she liked the break from work, she didn't have to worry about anything she just had to relax and enjoy the trip and thanks to a certain someone she was enjoying it a lot more.

Sighing she rolled over to find a warm muscular body beside her, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Once again a smile grew on her face, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other and not to her surprise they had ended up in bed before she knew it.

Jenny hadn't been with anyone in a while or at least with someone that she felt so strongly for, she couldn't define what the feeling was yet but she knew they had chemistry, one that couldn't be ignored. All she knew was that she definitely was attracted to him.

She began to study his face as if she was worried that she would never see his face again so she only had this time to memorise his face. Slowly she traced his jaw line with her small elegant finger, then she followed his cheeks bone then his nose before then tracing the outline of his lips.

Slowly Gibbs eyes fluttered open, his beautiful ocean blue eyes met her green, he smiled down at her, loving how her red locks were messy and her lips were swollen from where he had kissed her lips over and over again the night before.

He looked at her once more before leaning down and kissing her, it felt so right kissing her, Gibbs couldn't explain it. He had a strong connection with Jenny, one he hadn't felt in years, maybe since his first wife Shannon. He knew little about her but he didn't care.

Jenny couldn't believe she had such strong feelings with a man she hardly knew anything about. "Morning" she grinned once they'd pulled apart.

"No regrets?" Gibbs asked worried she might feel there were.

"None" Jenny grinned before pulling him down for another kiss, running her fingers through his silver hair.

"Good" Gibbs grinned back at her with a smile and pulling Jenny to his side and burying his nose in her hair enjoying the scent of vanilla and jasmine.

"Very Good" Jenny sighed as she rested her head on Gibbs's chest and breathed in his scent of coffee, bourbon and something she couldn't put her finger on something light and woody.

All of a sudden there was a scream from somewhere down the corridor, both of them sat up and looked at each other "What was that?" Jenny asked still in a haze from the love she was feeling for Gibbs.

"I don't know lets go find out" Gibbs reached out for his clothes from the night before and slipped into his pants trousers and shirt, he checked his pocket to make sure two items were there and smile as they were.

Jenny slipped out of the bed and grabbed her dressing gown from the back of the door leading to the bathroom.

She then joined Gibbs at the door, he took her hand in his before they opened the door and walking to the hall.

When they got to the end of the corridor they found a group of people hovering around, women looking shocked some sobbing while the mend comforted them. "What's going on?" Gibbs asked letting go of Jenny's hand so she could look over the crowed of people.

Deborah, who was standing in front of Gibbs and Jenny gripping her husband tight as she moved out of the way "She's dead" was all she mumbled before sobbing into her husband's arm as he moved her out of the way.

Both Jenny and Gibbs's eyes widened, there was Summer's body lying motionless on the floor, her blond curls covered in blood. Neither could believe it, she'd seemed like such a sweet person.

It took moments before Gibbs stepped forward and pulled something Jenny couldn't quite see from his trouser pocked and at the same time Jenny pulled something out from the pocket of her dressing gown.

"NCIS" they both yelled at the same time showing NCIS badges to the crowed.

"What?" They heard someone asked looking at them both sceptically.

"Naval Criminal Investigative service" Jenny stated because Gibbs seemed too confused, too shocked to say anything.

"Navy cops, what give you two the right to order us about" the same person glared Jenny and Gibbs.

Gibbs didn't like the way he was looking at Jenny so stood in front of the redhead "We deal with this every day, we know what we are doing" he assured "Now everyone go back to your rooms don't touch anything here and get changed before meeting in the dining area" he order in the nicest tone he could muster.

Once everyone was gone Gibbs turned to Jenny "NCIS?" he asked "I've worked there for more than ten years and I haven't seen you around" he stated.

Jenny sighed "I work in the LA office" she stated

"D.C" he gave the answer to the unasked question in her eyes "So you're a Hollywood agent" he teased a little.

The redhead pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at him, she stood right in front of him "Just because you live and work in D.C, in the big headquarters and you're a man doesn't mean you're any better than me" she jabbed him in the chest with her perfect slender finger.

"Just joking" Gibbs assured her grabbing her hand and squeezing it tight and pulling her closer to him.

Jenny nodded "Sorry it's just being a women in this profession is hard" she gave him a weak smile "I'm going to go get dressed" she stated before reaching up and kissing him on the cheek before walking off.

Once Jenny was back in her room she pulled out her phone and called Hetty and explained the situation with the body, once the call was over she put her phone down and threw it onto the bed before getting changed into loose fitting jeans and a sweater and put her hair up in a loose pony tail and clipped her gun and badge to her belt.

She then made her way to the dining area, on her way she bumped into the handsome silver fox, who must have sensed her coming because he stopped and turned to her with a smile.

"I just spoke to the director" he stated putting his phone back into his pocket.

"And" Jenny urged him to continued.

"It looks like were working together" he grinned

TBC…

**Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Jenny and Gibbs walked into the dining area everyone fell into an eerie silence and all watched as the couple walked in.

"I'm special agent Gibbs and I have been ordered in investigate the murder of the women aboard this ship" Gibbs's voice echoed in the silence "And special agent…" he turned to Jenny who was standing beside him.

"Shepard" she mumbled, only then did they both realise how little they really knew each other yet they felt so strong for one another.

"With special agent Shepard's help will talk to you all individually about the incident" Gibbs continued just as a crew member came over to them and handed Gibbs what looked like a passenger list "Ok so…" and the interrogations began, most of them came up with nothing.

"Send in Michel Carter" Gibbs asked squinting at the sheet then looked up at Jenny.

She gave him a small nod before walking out and returning moments later a tall, slim man whose hair was dark, longish and flopped so it fell over his face.

"Mr Carter take a seat" Jenny instructed before taking the chair next to Gibbs.

The scruffy man only gave her a grunt of acknowledgement before he threw himself down in the chair and slouched down.

"You are one of the cleaning staff is that correct?" Jenny wanted conformation.

"What's it to you?" the man asked with a shrug of his shoulders. Gibbs automatically recognised his voice, he was the man he had overheard fighting with the victim early yesterday morning.

"Where were you last night?" Gibbs asked trying the seek eye contact through the curtain of hair.

Carter clenched his jaw and eyed Gibbs suspiciously "I was cleaning the dining area, someone left a big pile of puke by the bar, it happens a lot, people get drunk, don't care about where they are or who had to clean it up" he continued "I was dealing with it all night"

"What was your relationship with the victim?" Jenny asked sensing that Gibbs was seeing or knew something she didn't.

"Me and Summer were just friends, we went out a couple of times for drinks but nothing happened" he stated.

"but you wanted more didn't you?" Gibbs asked.

"Well yeah, she is…was a pretty girl, smart as hell really nice but she wasn't interested"

"She rejected you and you got angry and killed her" Gibbs accused anger evident in his eyes and voice.

"Hey no way man!" Michael held up his hands to prove his innocents.

"Then why did I over hear you arguing with her on the morning of her death?" the older man asked raising an eyebrow at the younger man in question.

"I asked her if she wanted a drink after work she said no, she said she was meeting someone else" Mike sighed.

"You know who?" Gibbs asked still angry,

"No" Mike shook his head.

"I can tell when people are lying" Gibbs accused, he didn't like this guy one bit.

"Special agent Gibbs calm down" Jenny ordered eyeing Gibbs. Herself still angry he hadn't told her that he had overheard something. Gibbs took a deep breath and closed his eyes momentarily. "You can go" Jenny turned to Mike and gave him a small apologetic smile.

"Maybe instead of accusing me of things you can't prove you should actually find her killer, find the person she was planning to meet" he said before walking out.

The minute the door was shut Jenny turned to Gibbs "What?" he asked her trying to be as innocent as possible.

"If we are going to work together, the trust had to go both ways" she pointed a finger at his chest "That means if you have valuable evidence like the fact you overheard an argument involving the victim you have to tell me she continued upset evident in her eyes.

"Ok" Gibbs nodded his head "I trust you Jen" he assured her.

"I trust you too" she smiled at him "Why don't we take a break, I've been thinking that maybe we should check Summer's cabin, it might give us a clue to who she was going to meet?" she suggested.

"Good idea, Shepard" Gibbs teased with an almost loving smile.

Ten minutes later they walked into Summer's cabin "It's clean" Jenny commented as she took in the perfectly made bed and organised objects, not a thing out of place.

"Too clean" Gibbs stated from behind, his breath ghosting the back of her neck he was standing so close, "This is going to be hard without forensics or an autopsy" he mumbled bring Jenny back to earth, both of them kind of wishing they had their teams to help.

"Let's get looking" Jenny suggested moving from near Gibbs so she could think let alone breath.

"I'll check the bathroom" Gibbs moved towards the ensuit, he began to look around for any signs of a man staying overnight or a man's presents at all but so far it was just feminine products and anything pink.

"Jethro" Jenny's voice came from the bedroom "I think I've found something" Gibbs soon appeared in the bedroom area to find Jenny by the bed with a book in her hand "I found a diary under her pillow, I would open it but it's got some sort of padlock on it" she stated pointing to the gold shaped padlock holding the pages and book closed.

"Here let me have a try" Gibbs suggested as she handed him the book, he pulled out a paper clip from his back pocket and pulled it apart before sticking it into the lock and moving it around when all of a sudden they heard a click and it unlocked.

He began to flick through it to get to more recent information but all he founds were remains of where pages used to be, he touched the small slivers of paper slightly with his hand "Her diary from the past month had been ripped out" he stated.

"The killer did it to cover his tracks?" Jenny suggested "It must have been who she was meeting" she sighed "did you find anything in the bathroom?" she asked.

"No nothing"

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door "Yeah" Gibbs called and before he knew it the door swung open.

It was a very distraught looking member of the cabin crew "There's been another murder"….

TBC…

**Please review….**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been how long since I updated? I am so sorry, I hope this chapter is a good enough apology, and makes up to it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 7

_It was a very distraught looking member of the cabin crew "There's been another murder"…._

Jenny and Gibbs shared a look for the moment, how could they really have let another murder happen, right under their nose.

Gibbs then motioned for Jenny to go first, she gave him a small nod before moving past him, for long enough for him to grab her pinky finger on her right hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Both then followed the cabin crew member to through the winding, cramp corridors of the cruise liner and then finally they stopped outside the men's bathroom to find another dead body, just like the crew member had told them "His name was James Carrey, he did the same jobs as Summer" the member explained, his voice shaky with emotion.

"Can you leave us, so we can process the scene" Gibbs ordered and the man walked away "And try and round everyone back up in the ball room" he called after them and the young man nodded before walking away.

"Well that rules out Carter" Gibbs mumbled as he looked at the body "I'm guessing he was with us at the time"

"Yeah" Jenny nodded as she crept down beside the body "I just don't understand why he would be killed too" Jenny sighed "looks like bullet to the chest, just like Summer, so I'm guessing the same person" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, just remembered we don't have a medical examiner or a forensics" Gibbs almost chuckled.

"So" Jenny turned to Gibbs "Could this guy have been the one you heard arguing with Summer?" she asked.

"No" Gibbs shook his head, it's a familiar voice, I just can't place it" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe it will come to you if we keep interviewing people" Jenny suggested.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded as he helped Jenny back to her normal height and she gave him a weak smile.

She began to walk away when Gibbs grabbed her arm and pulled her back "Jen, you ok?" he asked her, concern evident in his eyes and voice.

"Yeah" She nodded weakly "It's just" she sighed "I came here to get away from work and it seems I just can't get away from it" she sighed.

"We'll solve this" Gibbs promised her "And as soon as it is, you can go back to tanning on the deck and I'll rub sun cream on your back" he grinned at her.

"Sounds like a plan" Jenny smiled at him, resisting the urge to lean over and give him a peck on the lips.

They both then made their way to the ball room where everyone stood, worried looks on their faces "What's going on?" Deborah asked as she approached the special agent the minute they had walked into the room.

"If you'll go back to your husband, we'll tell everyone" Jenny gave her a small smile and watched as the nosey women went back to her slimy husband.

"Can we have everyone's attention" Jenny called yet everyone continued to talk amongst themselves.

All of a sudden a whistle cut through the chatter getting everyone's attention, Jenny turned to look at Gibbs who had been the person to whistle "listen" he yelled.

"Thank you agent Gibbs" Jenny mumbled giving him a smile "James Carrey has been murdered, we believe by the same person who killed summer, we will be continuing to interview you, now about both murders" Jenny explained before she and Gibbs walked into the room they have previously been using as an interrogation room.

They sat through mindless hours of talking to people, most of who knew nothing only that Sumer and James had been very close, some had even said that they were together but then that was just scuttle but.

"You ok?" Jenny asked as Gibbs ran a tired hand down his face.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded tiredly "Just seems like we are running in circles" he sighed.

"We just need the right lead" Jenny assured him with a smile, "What" she smiled at him once again, Gibbs too was looking at her with a smile.

"Nothing" he shook his head, he really hadn't felt this way about anyone in years, she was so different, she understood him, she was beautiful, funny, sweet almost perfect.

Jenny took a breath, trying to not melt in a puddle under his blue eyed gaze "Next" she called telling the next person to come in.

In came a very nervous looking Deborah, she gave both Jenny and Gibbs a weak smile before taking the chair opposite them.

"Now we're just going to ask you some questions about Summer and James is that ok?" Jenny spoke softly, seeing how nervous she was.

"Uh huh" Deborah nodded weakly.

"How well did you know Summer and James?" Jenny asked her with a smile.

"I dunno, Shaun and I have gone on these trips for years, it's how we get away from the city, Summer and James have always been here, they're just people that work here, we aren't friends with them or anything" she shook her head.

"OK" Jenny nodded as Gibbs made notes as he still eyed the women, trying to see what she wasn't telling them. "Where were you last night?" she asked.

"I was in my room, all night, ask Shaun" she assured Jenny.

"What about two hours ago where were you?" Jenny replied.

"I got coffee and sat out on the deck with the others" she explained "You can ask the others"

Jenny nodded "I don't have any further questions agent Gibbs?" she asked turning to look at the man who sat beside her.

"Nope" Gibbs popped the 'p' and gave them a small smile.

"Can you send the next person in" Jenny asked with a smile as Deborah got up out of her chair and walked out.

"What do you think?" she asked turning to Gibbs.

"She was telling the truth" he nodded "she hasn't kept anything from us" he was sure.

Then the door opened and in walked Deborah's husband Shaun "What can I do for you both?" he asked sitting down cockily backwards on the chair, he then looked Jenny up and down for a moment and he gave her a cheeky smile. One which Gibbs didn't like at all.

Jenny was about to open her mouth to start talking but Gibbs beat her to it "How well did you know Summer?" he asked glaring at him.

"Pretty well" Shaun shrugged his shoulders "We had a drink or two after hours a couple of times"

"What about James?" Gibbs asked.

"I didn't really know him, I know summer and him were dating on and off for a while" Shaun explained.

"When did you last talk to Summer?" Gibbs asked him eyeing him, he didn't know if it was because Shawn was undressing Jenny with his eyes or if it was just that he had a gut feeling the man was up to no good.

"I dunno, yesterday morning I went for a walk on deck and asked her how she was" he shrugged his shoulder.

Gibbs knew he had recognised the voice from somewhere "That's all for now" Gibbs nodded before letting Shaun go back out and hopefully he would get his mind off of Jenny and back on his wife.

"You think he did it?" Jenny eyed Gibbs suspiciously.

"Yup, just need to prove it" Gibbs grumbled "Without him knowing it" he continued to muse.

"Look, it's getting late in the day, I'm tired, your tried, everyone needs a break, lets pick this up tomorrow" Jenny suggested putting a hand on Gibbs' arm.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded, "You can tell everyone" he smiled at her and she nodded.

She then got up and walked into the ball room as everyone turned to face her "Special Agent Gibbs and I have decided to call it a day, we will resume tomorrow" she smiled before walking out back into the room where Gibbs sat.

"Wanna get a drink?" he asked her and Jenny nodded as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

Hours later Gibbs walked Jenny to her room "You can come in you know" Jenny suggested as she ran her hands down his chest and played with his shirt buttons.

"I would love to" Gibbs leant down and pecked Jenny on the lips "But the case is still bugging me, I need to think about it" he sighed.

Jenny nodded understandingly "You know where I am if you need me" she grinned at him before reaching up and kissing him again and again "Go before I don't take no for an answer" she pushed him away a little.

"Night Jen" he kissed her hand.

"Goodnight Jethro" she grinned at him and watched him walk away down the hall, admiring his body for a moment.

She then pulled out her room key before unlocking the door and walking in, she threw her gun and badge on the bed before slipping of her jacket.

Just as she was about to go into her on suit a person came up behind her, they covered Jenny's mouth with their hand, she tried to struggle but they had such a grip on her, she then tried to scream but it was muffled by the hand, then she felt the silencer gun positioned in her back, that's when she knew it was game over.

TBC…

**This has taken me like three days to write so please review it would mean so much.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all so much for your support, you've all really helped me get over my writers block for this story, I also want to give my friend Summon a shout out for helping me with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jenny and Gibbs but wish I did.**

Chapter 8

Gibbs ran a tired hand down his face as he walked out onto the deck, needed to look out at the clear blue ocean, take in the salty sea air and watch the moon light glisten against the water, to clear his mind.

He only had a couple days left before they would arrived back in D.C, he had to find the killer soon, he couldn't let a murderer get away, he never had done before and vowed he never would.

Then there was the small matter of Jenny, well maybe it wasn't so small he thought as he tried to think about the redhead without his heart beating a little faster and his gut yearning to be near her again.

Did he really want to get off of the boat and never see her again, never get to kiss her again, never talk to her again, never see her smile, never get to wake up to her beautiful face? To never know what happened to what could potentially be the love of his life?

What if he let her go and she was his soul mate, what if because of it they both grew old and alone?

But then there was the question of if she didn't feel the same way, what if this was all just a holiday fling, a onetime thing where she wouldn't care if she ever saw him again.

Gibbs sighed before turning away from the railings and walked back inside and began to make his way to his cabin. On the way he stopped outside Jenny's form a moment and debated whether he should go in and tell her what was on his mind, ask her how she felt and about their future. But he decided against it, he would talk to her once the case was over.

He was about to walk away when he heard a lot of shuffling come from the inside, he wondered if something was wrong with Jenny and was about to knock on the door to ask when he noticed something on the floor.

It sparkled in the dim hallway lighting, he bent down and picked it up, he recognised it as a cufflink and it didn't look like one he owned, it was then that the image from earlier on today of Shaun wearing a pair just like them and he just so happened to be the man that Gibbs had suspicions about.

All of a sudden a loud crashing sound came from inside the room, he pulled the gun out of his holster and took a deep breath hoping that his gut feeling of something being wrong was right.

Gibbs kicked the door open breaking the lock on the door in the process, his gun was pointed straight at the man who held Jenny captive in his arms, "I'd put the gun down, special agent Gibbs or I will shoot your little friend here" Shaun basically spat at Gibbs showing him the gun at Jenny's back, all Shaun had to do was pull the trigger and Jenny was dead.

Blue eyes met green, Gibbs could see the fear in Jenny's eyes, he could see that she feared not only for her safety but for his. "Put the gun down Shaun" Gibbs tried to talk him down.

"You put your gun down" Shaun challenged Gibbs, he had the upper hand and knew it, he had the redhead's life in his hands, the redhead that he knew Gibbs had strong feelings for.

"Why'd you do it Shaun?" Gibbs asked trying to not show him how nervous he was "You kill Summer because she rejected you"

"Shut up" Shaun yelled getting angry by the second.

"You killed her because you were ready to give up your marriage, give up on Deborah, women who had stuck by you for twenty five years?" Gibbs asked "But she loved James and that ticked you off, she wouldn't leave him for you" he continued.

"I said shut up!" Shaun pushed the gun further into Jenny's back so much that it physically hurt her, her cry of pain was only muffled by the hand covering her mouth.

"So if you couldn't have her no one could, you killed her, then you killed James afraid that he would tell, her would put two and two together" Gibbs accused.

That was it Shaun was livid, he pulled Jenny gruffly and raised the gun moving it to her head "I can't be happy, neither can you" he growled at Gibbs, he then turned to pulled the trigger, only to be then tackled to the floor by the very man he had been snarling at.

Jenny fell to the floor and managed to crawl from Shaun's grasp, she looked over her shoulder only to see Gibbs and Shaun fist fighting, she scrambled to her feet where she saw both guns lay on the floor, she picked both up and trained them at Shaun.

"Get up, slowly" she demanded to Shaun, slowly the man in question got up and held his hands in surrender. Jenny couldn't help the small amount of pride that swelled in her when she took in Shaun's bloody nose and slightly limp and purple bruises on his cheek.

But then she turned to Gibbs, who was also covered in cuts and scrapes just not as many, she then watched as he went over to her bedside table and pulled out the handcuffs.

"Shaun Thomas, you are under arrest for the murders of Summer Johnson and James Carrey, now shut the hell up" Gibbs growled as he handcuffed the man he then pulled him out of Jenny's room.

As they pulled him down the corridor Deborah came running out dressed in a red silk dressing gown obviously having been woken from Shaun's weak protests of innocence.

"What's going on?" she asked shocked.

Jenny turned the Deborah, ready to give her the heart-breaking news about her husband "Shaun murdered Summer and James"

"But why, we were friends with them" Deborah turned to Shaun.

"It's your fault" Shaun said growled right in his wife's face "You dragged me here every year"

"That's enough" Gibbs pulled Shaun along leaving Jenny to deal with his wife.

Jenny held Deborah for a moment as she cried "It's ok" Jenny assured her, comforting people had never been something she was good at. "You're lucky you never have to be with the bastard again" she continued.

Hours later, the police had come and took Shaun and the bodies away and everything began to get back to normal, well as normal as they could get after murders had taken aboard the cruise ship.

Gibbs and Jenny sat at the bar while Jenny cleaned up his cuts. He cringed as the alcohol soaked rag made contact with the gash above his eyebrow "Sorry" Jenny mumbled before blowing on the cut lightly in an attempt to alleviate the stinging before pulling away and looking at him "So you never told me why you came on a couples cruise" Jenny smiled at him.

"Director made me, I lost an agent nine months ago and since then I guess I've been working nonstop" Gibbs explained. Jenny nodded it was a good answer one which Jenny had been expecting. "You?" he asked

Jenny took a breath before answering "I lost my team, they all died, I should have been there, they went to get a suspect and never came back" she shrugged her shoulder "Sent here to cool off, relax" she sighed, Gibbs squeezed her hand lightly telling her that it was ok, it wasn't her fault.

She sighed before looking at his face seeing the cuts, the signs of what he had been through to save her "My hero" she smiled at him before leaning over and kissing him lightly on the lips and he kissed her in return

"Jen we need to talk" he reminded her when they pulled apart.

"Tomorrow, let's just enjoy tonight" Jenny suggested and Gibbs nodded before they walked back to Gibbs's cabin for the night hand in hand. Both pushed the thoughts of what would happen tomorrow to the backs of their minds.

TBC…

**Hope you like this chapter, so what will happen in the morning?**

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gibbs woke the next morning, he lay in his cabin, in the bed, after spending three weeks here, out at sea on the cruise liner, it was all soon becoming familiar, something he wasn't sure he wanted to say goodbye to, and something or more like someone he was defiantly sure he didn't want to say goodbye to was lying in his arms.

He just wished he could stay here forever with her, not have to make the choice of being with her or without her. Who would have thought that a cruise would end up with him falling in what he thought but was not so ready to admit was love.

Unknown to him Jenny also lay awake with her head on his chest, her eyes closed as she listened to the steady sound of his heartbeat, to her it was almost sounding like a ticking clock, with every beat the time to say goodbye drew nearer.

Jenny felt Gibbs move his head down and press a kiss to her forehead, then to her cheek "Jen" he mumbled her name, no one ever called her Jen, she'd never really liked it or Jennifer it had always been Jenny, just Jenny but as the even shortened version of her name tumbled from his lips, nothing had ever sound so right, so sweet.

Gibbs then began to run his fingers through her red curls, she closed her eyes for a moment, she could almost feel herself drifting off to sleep again when the alarm clock on the bedside table began to ring bloody murder.

She watched as he reached over with his muscular arm and hit the clock making the room silence one more "We need to get up" Gibbs told her, by now having figured that she was probably awake.

He heard Jenny sigh before watching her turn over and lifted her head to look up at him, "What are we going to do?" she asked the inevitable question that had plagued them both.

Gibbs leant forward and brushed a hand through her hair "I honestly don't know" he shook his head, he wanted to say that they could find a way but honestly he couldn't see one, their lives were so different, his was in D.C hers was in LA and both were too stubborn to come give up them.

"See what happens?" Jenny suggested, with a smile, maybe it wasn't enough but it was something, it was better than nothing.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded before pulling her closer to him and kissing her on the lips, God he was going to miss her so much, he would never be able to sleep the same again.

"I should get up, I need to pack and we'll be docking soon and then I have to catch my flight" she explained before slipping out of the bed only to have Gibbs pull her back for one last kiss.

"I'm gunna miss you" Jenny mumbled against his lips as she cupped his cheeks with her hand.

"I'm gunna miss you too" Gibbs admitted before pulling her in for another kiss before letting her go, he watched as she slipped on her clothes from the night before, she gave him one last look before walking out of his cabin.

Gibbs lay there for a moment, his nose buried in the pillow Jenny had used the night before, loving the sweet smell of vanilla and jasmine she had left behind, only for it to fade moments later.

He then slipped out of the bed and started to pack, started to prepare himself for the difficult goodbye that he was sure was to come, something he had never been good at.

Jenny sat in her cabin, looking out at the small window, seeing the land come nearer and nearer as they came into port. There came a soft nock on her door "Come in" she answered, it was one of the cabin crew "We'll be reaching port in thirty minutes" he informed her with a cert nod before walking back out, closing the door behind him.

She sighed before getting up, picking up her duffle bag and checked the room one more time to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, once satisfied she had everything, Jenny walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

The redhead then decided to her last remaining minutes on the cruise liner out on the deck, just looking out at the sea they were leaving behind, her freedom and relaxation slowly slipping away until she had to go back to work, back to being Special Agent Shepard again, where she had to face the music of finding a new team and grieving for the one she had lost.

Moments later she felt strong, familiar hands cover hers on the railing that she was gripping onto, she sighed before leaning back, resting her head on Jethro's shoulder, both just taking comfort in the solos that they had together, even if it was only for more moments , they just wanted to pretend that there was nothing stopping them from being together, that they were just a normal couple who'd had a lovely holiday together.

Twenty minutes later they both touched American soil for the first time in three weeks, once they were out of the way and had found a quiet spot they stood staring at each other for a moment, both unsure what to say or do.

Jenny took a breath, she knew Gibbs wasn't much of a talker so she realised she was going to have to start "I'm not good at goodbyes" Jenny explained "So I'm just gunna say, if your ever in LA call me" she smiled at him.

"If your ever in D.C my basement is always open" He smiled at her, having told her the other night about his boat, the other love in his life.

The redhead let out a little laugh before pulling Gibbs into an almost awkward hug just as her cab pulled up "Be seeing you" she pressed a quick kiss to his lips before getting into the cab, he watched as she drove away, he had half the mind to go and chase her, he would have if he didn't recognise the hearse that pulled up and the Goth in question got out.

"Gibbs" Abby squealed running to Gibbs and pulling him into a tight hug, "We've missed you so much, did you have fun, are you nice and relaxed, ooh you looked tanned, did you meet anyone?" she blurted out all at once.

"I've missed you Abs" he pulled the Goth he thought of as his daughter into a hug and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"We've all missed you too" Abby smiled at him "Come on, we have a sort of welcome home thing waiting for you" She dragged him towards her car, the whole time jabbering his ear off but his mind was on somebody else.

A month later…

It was late one Friday afternoon, the MCRT had just finished a big case, which had been hard on them because they were a man down, Tony looked over at the empty desk opposite him, he missed Kate he really did, she was like a sister to him, but she was gone and had been for almost five months, it was time they had to move on.

So Tony sat staring off into space, probably deciding what movie he should watch and what snacks to have with it, meanwhile Tim was tapping away at his computer, IM'ing Abby who was also bored down in her lab.

Gibbs was also sitting at his desk, he hadn't spoken or seen Jenny since the cruise, but he hadn't stop thinking of her since. So once again he found himself on the section of the NCIS website where he could look up any agent to see what their status was, where they were based, he found himself looking at Special Agent Jennifer Shepard again and just like two days ago and the week before, it said she was a special agent, leader of a MCRT unit in LA. He groaned before running a tired hand down his face, he wasn't even sure why he kept checking, it wasn't going to change.

His desk phone began to ring "Gibbs" he answered in his normal gruff manor "Be right there" he grumbled before putting the phone down.

"We got a case boss?" Tony asked as Gibbs walked pass him.

"Nope, director wants to see me" he grumbled in response before going to the stairs and taking two at a time.

"He's expecting you" Cynthia, the directors assistant informed Gibbs as he walked into the directors outer office.

Gibbs gave her a small nod before barging into the director's office, "What can I do for you Tom?" he asked "Not sending me on another cruise are you?" he joked.

"No" Director Tom Morrow shook his head with a chuckle "I think it's time we add another member to your team"

"No" Gibbs shook his head.

"Please Gibbs, it's obvious that Agents DiNozzo and McGee are over worked, you need an extra member to your team" Tom insisted.

"Then I approve them, I don't want any probie agent" Gibbs demanded.

"I think you'll be very impressed with the person we have chosen" Morrow smiled at Gibbs before pressing the intercom "Send them in Cynthia" he spoke.

Moments later the doors opened and in walked the last person Gibbs had expected, "Special agent Gibbs meet Special agent Shepard, the newest agent to your team"

It was true, there stood in front of him was Jenny, she looked stunning in her formal suit, high heels and her hair had been trimmed and neatened up since the last time he had seen her.

"I look forward to working with you, special agent Gibbs" Jenny smiled at him and held out her hand.

"Same here" he took her hand gently and shook it.

"I have a meeting to get too, you'll help her get settled in, won't you Gibbs?" Tom asked.

"Of course" Gibbs nodded before walking out of the office, fully aware of Jenny behind him, he then lead her to the elevator, they had only been moving for a second when he hit the emergency switch plunging them into darkness.

He then turned to Jenny "You ok taking orders from me?" Gibbs asked.

"I can't believe I've been at my new job for less than five minutes and I've already slept with my boss" Jenny laughed, this was going to be fun.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded "Let's keep that to ourselves" Gibbs nodded "Just between us" he suggested as Jenny leant forward and hit the switch putting the lift back in action.

"Whatever you say _boss_" Jenny winked at him before walking off of the lift and into the bullpen, this was gonging to be fun he thought as he followed her out of the metal box.

Hours later, once everyone had met Jenny and all seemed to like her, Gibbs called it a day and sent everyone home for the weekend.

He couldn't quite believe that Jenny had found a way back into his life, a way for them to still see each other, he hoped that this meant something for them, that maybe she felt that there was also something there between them, perhaps a future.

Gibbs stopped in his tracks when he approached his car and saw a person lurking in the shadows by it, then the person stepped forward, it was Jenny "Leaving for the day_ boss_?" she asked cocking her head to the side and batting her eyelashes.

"Jethro" he reminded her "Working hours are over" he smiled at her as she made her way over to him and stood close to him.

"I've missed you Jethro" she smiled at him.

"I've missed you too Jen, more than you know" he added reaching out for her, pulling her close to him by her waist, "What made you come to D.C?" he asked her.

"Two reasons" Jenny admitted as she wound her arms around his neck "One being that I needed a new start, get away from it all" she smiled at him as her green eyes met his blue "Two" she moved her mouth so she could whisper in his ear "You".

Gibbs couldn't help but grin at her as she pulled back a smiled at him, he then pulled her in for a slow passionate kiss, one that when they pulled apart made them both breathless.

"So do you know any good places for me to stay around here, cos I've been looking but can't find a place" Jenny asked him with a smile.

Gibbs grinned, "I think I know a place" He said as he scooped her up into his arm and began to carry her to his car , Jenny laughter rang through the parking lot, it was music to his ears.

The End….

**Hope the ending wasn't too disappointing, please review it would mean so much.**

**Thanks for all your support, all the readers and reviewers it means a lot. **


End file.
